I Solemly Swear That I'm Up To No Good
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Post-Fred, George re-lives the night when Fred and himslef realised they love each other. FW/GW Twincest. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.


**I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good**

Sometimes, if I looked in a mirror and closed my eyes, I could hear him, whispering my name.

'George…George Weasley…I love you Georgie. With all my heart…'

'I love you too Freddie, with all of mine.' Once I'd even had a dream, where I was there as the wall exploded, watching the light leave his beautiful, pale blue eyes. Then, I'd heard a voice, _**his**_ voice,

'You don't have to re-live this,' he'd whispered, Georgie wake up…wake up...please wake up…'

I'd snapped open my eyes to see green eyes hovering above my face. My partner Sam had been shaking me, his eyes teary from worry and panic.

'George, snap out of it, you're scaring me…' he'd sobbed, throwing himself in to my arms, crying like a kid.

I'd rocked him gently back and forth, holding him to my chest tightly, kissing his head.

'I'm so sorry love. I really am. Shhh it'll be all right. I'm fine.' I'd whispered, kissing the tears from his eyes. Suddenly my eyes clouded as I remembered my dream. I'd dumped Sam from my lap on to the bed and kissed him lightly before leaving the flat and walking downstairs to the shop. That's where I was now.

My name is George Weasley. I have bright orange hair, and pale blue eyes. I'm quite skinny, but muscled from Quidditch. Of course, I haven't played for nearly 5 months now, not since the war. I used to have a twin. Identical in everyway to me, Fred Weasley. He'd been killed by one of Lord Voldemort's supporters in the final battle that took place at Hogwarts 5 months ago. I missed him like crazy, which was only natural. I mean, we'd been together for 20 years. No where near long enough for me. We'd shared everything, and people thought it was normal. The next bit I'm going to tell you may come as a bit of a shock. As you can guess from my relationship with Sam, I'm gay. But no one knew, no one could ever know, that I'd shared a lot more than just anything with Fred. We'd shared a rather different love to what people thought was just Twin tuition. We'd been in love.

Now, most of you will be going,

'Oh Merlin, but that's incest isn't it?' And yes, I can safely say that it was incest, but when you're that close to someone, you don't think of the word incest, you think of the word 'Soulmate'. And yes, I truly believe that I found my soul mate within Fred. I'd known since I was 13 that Fred was my Soulmate. I'm going to take you back now, to when I was 13, that night when we'd realised we were destined to be together. When we'd realised we were made to be…

I opened the door to our third year boys dormitory, sticking my head inside.

'Fred? You in here?' I called out, pushing my way inside, 'I need to talk to you Freddie.' I finished, to no reply.

'Fred's not here George.' Our best friend Lee Jordan called from his bed, where he was currently moping for no reason. I didn't ask him why he was moping, I didn't really care. I needed Fred, I needed to tell him what I'd been feeling recently. I needed to check it was normal, I think I was falling in love with my twin you see.

'Why do you need Fred so bad anyway?' Lee asked me, making me jump out of my deep thought bubble quickly. I flushed as red as my hair,

'Oh just a new prank idea…' I muttered, dashing from the room and racing down the stairs. I sat in the common room with Oliver Wood, our Quidditch captain for a while. Discussing new Quidditch tactics when it had happened. The portrait hole had opened and Fred had entered, hand in hand with a giggling Angelina Johnson.

Something flared up in my stomach, deep within me to begin with, but it travelled upwards quickly, making a sick feeling in me. I lurched out the chair.

'Sorry, don't feel well.' I mumbled to Oliver before dashing up the stairs to the dormitory. I slammed the door shut before throwing myself on my bed and ripping the hangings shut around me. What was wrong with me? I was pretty sure that feeling had been jealousy. People couldn't know what I was currently feeling for my twins. I heard the dormitory door open and close again and the creaks of 4 sets of bedsprings as the other 4 boys in the dormitory climbed in to bed.

'George. You asleep?' I heard Lee whisper. I stayed quiet and rolled over, pulling the covers right up under my chin, feeling tears drip from my eyes as I fell asleep.

I awoke from a restless sleep. It was still dark out and the dormitory was silent, except for the sounds of heavy breathing. They were all heavy sleepers so I allowed some small sobs to escape me. I'd had a horrid dream, I'd told Fred how I'd been feeling and he'd been so repulsed, he'd rejected me, staying away from me. I'd lost my best friend and my twin. I didn't hear him pull back his hangings and creep over to my bed, I didn't realise he was there until he pulled back my hangings and climbed in my bed, in front of me. I sobbed at the sight of him and rolled over away from him,

'Georgie, are you crying?' He whispered, climbing over me so he could face me again.

'No…' I mumbled, sobbing again. He laughed quietly, careful not to wake the others.

'Don't cry Georgie, I'm here…' he whispered, pulling me close to him, 'Bad dream?' He whispered and I nodded, burying my face in to his identically muscled chest and letting the tears spill.

'George…I gotta tell you something.' Fred voiced after a moment of silence while I cried, I looked up and Fred brushed my hair off my face, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

'George, I-I love you…' He said quietly. I looked at him,

'Yeah I love you too Freddie,' I said hesitantly, trying not to let my true feelings show and give me away.

'No Georgie…I mean…I love you,' He said, then, before I could reply, he took my face gently in his hands. He looked me in the eyes before gently bringing my face to his, pressing our lips together briefly, before pulling back and letting me decide what I wanted. I smiled at him, reaching my hand behind his head and tangling it in his hair.

'Fred…Freddie…' I breathed as I felt his hand tangle in my hair. He grinned back at me, his identical grin, before pushing forwards on my head, our lips crashing together.

This, this was what I'd been wanting all those times I'd kissed other boys cheeks, this was what I'd been needing all those mornings I'd been waking up with morning wood. Yet, I'd been refusing to accept that what I really wanted, was my twin brother. I knew it was wrong, what we were doing right now, I thought as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. Oh who cares, another thought ran through my head as I parted my lips, allowing him access to my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, I mean; he'd always been the more dominant twin, before it touched my tongue. I gasped in to his mouth at the feeling as our tongues battled together for dominance, drawing Fred closer to me. Feeling his chest press against mine, feeling his stomach press against mine. Then I felt something hard dig in to my thigh, I could only guess what it was and I groaned quietly, my eyes rolling back slightly in my head.

'Wait Freddie…' I gasped, lifting my lips from his and fumbling out the hangings for my wand. I moaned slightly again as Fred's lips moved to my neck, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping at the skin there. I lifted my head backwards and Fred's lips moved to the sensitive skin at my pulse, kissing and sucking there. I muttered a quick silencing charm around us, feeling a curious sensation wash around us as it took hold. Now no one could hear us, whatever noises we made. Fred felt it too, and opened his mouth, biting down on my pulse, causing me to cry out from pleasure. I felt Fred's lips twitch up in to a smile, as I tugged at the buttons of his pyjama top, moaning slightly when Fred pushed my hands away,

'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment Georgie. Let me enjoy myself…' He whispered, pressing his lips back to my neck, his hands passing down and skilfully opening my pyjama top, sliding it off my shoulders and off my body completely. I gasped as the cold air hit my bare chest, but the gasp quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Fred's lips trailed down my neck, down my lips, reaching my nipples.

He looked up at me briefly, a wicked smile playing out on his lips as he lowered his head to my right nipple. Keeping eye contact with me the whole time, he slowly flicked out his tongue, flicking it roughly against my nipple. I felt my eyes roll back slightly at the feeling of pleasure I felt from that simple move, and watched his face light up before it lowered completely, devouring my right nipple. I cried out as Fred sucked hard on it, flicking his tongue against it, occasionally biting lightly on it, his teeth grazing the sides of it. His left hand was busy on my left nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, flicking it gently. I moaned again as I felt my pyjama bottoms getting tighter and tighter by the second. I needed a release, I thought as Fred's mouth turned it's attentions to my left nipple, his right hand playing with my saliva covered right one.

'F-F-Fred…' I managed to stammer out, groaning again at the feeling of my twins lips on my nipple.

'F-F-Fred…I need…I want…' I struggled to say as Fred raised his head away from my chest, which I could feel was now bruised from the attentions of his lips, just like my neck.

Fred looked me in the eyes, crawling up my body slightly so he was face to face with me; he bent down and whispered in my ear,

'What do you want Georgie…tell me what you want me do…I want to hear you say it…' He whispered commandingly in my ear. I felt his hands slide down to my waistband and moaned quietly as I felt him push them down slightly, feeling the material graze against my hard bump.

'Tell me Georgie…or I won't do it…' he growled at me as one of his hands twitched down, over the material, brushing against my hardness. I groaned as he ran his fingers back up it, suddenly clenching his fist, squeezing it in his hand.

'Ugghhh…' I groaned, bucking my hips forward as he began to jerk me off, through my trousers, his hand sliding up and down me, slowly. I felt him freeze as I bucked my hips again, desperate for more contact.

He took his hand away and pressed my hips down in to my bed, stopping me from moving.

'Bad George, you do nothing without asking me first…' Fred continued, lowering his pelvis slightly so it pressed down against me. I felt Fred's hardness brush against mine and I wriggled slightly under his restraining hands, desperate for some friction,

'Uh uh…' Fred shook his head at me, 'we're not relieving you that way. Tell me what you want George, anything, and I'll do it…' He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear lobe.

'I want…uugghhh…' I groaned a Fred rolled his hips against mine, creating a delicious friction between our identical hard-ons.

'Fred I want you to jerk me off!' I finally managed to voice out.

Fred grinned at me before crawling back down my body, so his face was level with my hardness. He grazed his hand over it once more before grabbing my pyjama bottoms and yanking them down to my ankles in one fluid movement. My hard on swung free, standing up straight, pointing away from my body as Fred pulled my bottoms off my ankles and discarded them somewhere at the base of the bed.

'Wow Georgie…who knew you'd be as big as me…' Fred whispered, grinning hungrily as he took in what I had to offer, my body splayed out before him. He reached out one hand and placed it around the tip, squeezing gently, causing me to grip the sheets beside me. He was just starting to drag his hand down when I gasped out,

'Freddie wait…' He looked up at me questioningly and I gestured at his top.

'I want that off before you start…' I whispered and he obliged immediately, ripping his shirt open and discarding it with my trousers.

'Ok, I'm happy now, you can start…' I said.

'I like it when you're demanding Georgie, turns me on…you should be demanding more often.' Fred grinned at me before placing his hand back round the tip.

I laid back down, ready for it, but Fred let go again, and started pushing me up the bed, I looked up at him,

'Open your eyes and sit up, lean against the head rest.' Fred commanded, 'I want you to watch me do this, remember it's me giving you all this pleasure, no one else…' he growled as I made myself comfortable. I nodded as he grabbed my dick roughly, squeezing it and running his hand up and down it slowly a few times. I moaned aloud and he grinned wickedly, increasing his pace. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the feeling of my twin brother jerking me off on my bed, when a sudden warm wetness engulfed my tip. My eyes shot open in time to see Fred place his lips on the tip of my rock hard dick. I moaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, licking off all the pre-cum spilling out there. He bobbed his head down slowly, and I gasped at the feeling as I felt myself hit the back of his throat. He was deep-throating me.

'Ohh God…Fred…' I moaned loudly as he went back up and sucked hard on the tip before going back down, one of his hands gently massaging the base.

'Fred…that feels…so…good.' I groaned, unable to be still anymore as I tangled my hand in the hair at the base of his neck and thrusting my hips upwards.

'Fred…Fred I'm close…I'm guna…' I began as he increased the speed of his movements, allowing me to thrust in to his mouth. Suddenly a feeling of pleasure washed through me and I gave one last thrust, spilling my seed in to Fred's hungry mouth. He swallowed it all, licking it all off my shaft before raising his head and grinning wickedly at me.

'Fred, that was, amazing.' I stammered out.

'Well, now I got a hard on that needs a release…' he began, 'I know what I want too, of course we don't have to right now, we have plenty of time. We can stop tonight if you want.' He said, crawling up the bed to me and placing his hand on my chest. I shook my head.

'I want you to be happy tonight Freddie, I'll give you anything, everything I have is yours.' I whispered and he smiled.

'Lay on your stomach for me Georgie.' He whispered, placing a quick kiss on my lips before I rolled over. I heard him pulling off his pyjama bottoms and then I felt his hands around my arse, kneading the cheeks gently before spreading them apart.

'Fred? Is this gun hurt?' I asked quietly as I felt his fingers twitching around my hole.

'It may hurt a bit. But promise me Georgie, if the pain is too good, just say Mischief Managed and I'll stop.' I nodded and heard the sound of him sucking on his fingers, then the cool wetness of them around my hole.

'Remember the phrase Georgie…' Fred whispered as he slipped one finger in to my hole. I flinched from the slight burning sensation.

'You need to relax George, or it'll hurt more.' Fred ordered as he added another finger, scissoring a bit to stretch me out. I forced myself to relax and I felt Fred add a third finger. Then they were all gone.

I peered behind me in time to see Fred put his hand in his mouth, licking all over the palm before reaching down and stroking it over his length a few times.

'Hold the bed frame,' he ordered as he lined himself up to my hole.

I reached forward and grabbed it as Fred knelt over my hips, he pushed forward entering me a bit and I gasped out from pain. He stopped, allowing me to adjust to the intrusion before pushing and sheathing himself fully within me. He stilled his movements for a brief moment, allowing me to stretch to accommodate him, he pulled out slightly. I felt the pain turn from burning to pleasure and I wriggled my hips slightly, feeling a new erection pressing in to the bed sheets. Fred rammed forwards until he was fully in me, before pulling out almost all the way and ramming himself back in. I cried out from the feeling of my twin pounding me. I felt his hand pulling my hips upwards and I placed my knees on the bed as he pulled me back to meet every one of his hard thrusts. One of his hands reached in front of me, grabbing my dick and jerking me off in time with his thrusts, which were becoming less rhythmic and more frenzied as I neared my release, only meaning he was nearing too. Suddenly, with a shout of,

'George!' He spilled in to me, filling my hole and spilling out of it. He carried on jerking me off until with a yell off,

'Freddie!' I came too, spilling myself all over his hand, my chest and the bed sheets.

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms. Feeling safer than I had ever felt, curled in Fred's arms. We'd told people what we felt, how we were together, and endured the pain and suffering that our love caused, exiled among the school students. God I loved him...

I shook my head violently, it wasn't good or healthy to think about those years I spent with Fred, hidden in secluded corners of the castle, kissing. Curled in the common room on a chair just cuddling, and then all the physical stuff we got up too. I had Sam now, he wasn't Fred but he was the closest I would get to Fred. I jumped out the chair in the shop, I'd left Sam upstairs all alone, I know how much he hated it when I didn't tell him what was bothering me. I left the shop and crept back up the stairs and in to the bedroom.

'Sam?' I whispered quietly, climbing in bed beside him. He put his head up off the pillow and smiled carefully at me.

'Georgie, you ok baby?' He whispered back to me, I nodded and cuddled close to him,

'I'm fine Sammy, I was just thinking about Fred.'

'You miss him don't you... ?' Sam said, placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me lightly. I nodded,

'I miss him like hell...' I replied, my voice cracking.

'I understand...' Sam breathed, wrapping me in his arms as the tears began to flow again. I curled in to him until the tears stopped.

'Thank you Sam, I love you...' I said, kissing him.

'I love you too George, more than anything.' He replied, kissing me back.

He would never replace Fred, but he was the closest I would get.


End file.
